ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentotchi
Sentotchi (セントっち Sentotchi) is a brilliant Tamagotchi from Dream Town. She is a main character in Gadget Agents. She made her first, cameo appearance in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. Early Life At a young age, she made her first invention: The Auto Cleaner. A few years later, she enrolled in Dream School. For years straight, she gets perfect scores. At one point, she encountered a strange being in her dream, who tells her to fufil her destiny. Present Life Gadget Agents Personality She is rather energetic and determined. She can be overly excited when meeting new friends or in her own case, one of the FC Heroes (Zoey being an example). She has a very strong determination, depending on any tight situation occuring to her. She is also very enthusiastic, intelligent, eccentric. Having an intelligent mind, she creates various inventions as her own arsenals aside from her main one. Like Laura, she thinks ahead before attacking an opponent, a slight contrast to her best friend, Hack Wire. She is also very cautious with her sorroundings. She has a love for science. As such, when encountering a rare object or creature, she would try to examine it for the benefit of science. She also idolizes famous scientists in her world. Fitting with her love for science, she dreams of becoming a great scientist. She has a rather insecure side to her. She doubt her own intelligence at one time when a monster more intelligent than her beat her at her own game. She is also afraid of losing a friend, especially Hack Wire. She is very kind and caring at heart. She mostly cares for Hack Wire, as she is her best friend. Physical Appearance She has circular head, four-point starry eyes, pink blushed cheeks and yellow hair. Her hair is tied in ponytail and wears a beret with the division symbol on front. She wears a labcoat over a black skirt. Powers and Abilities 'Invensions Built' Over the course of the series, she built various, useful inventions. 'Memory Archer' The Memory Archer is Sentotchi's personal gadget, empowered by Gaia Memories. In order to use it, a Gaia Memory must be inserted to (placed on for Xtreme Memory's case) the gadget so that the Gaia Arrows would be manifested. Like the Double Driver, the Maximum Drive unleash the full power of the Gaia Memories. *'Cyclone Memory' - Activates the Cyclone Arrow. It creates wind effects. *'Joker Memory' - Activates the Joker Arrow. Joker is a trumph card, as it implies, the arrows never miss even the slightest. *'Heat Memory' - Activates the Heat Arrow. As the name implies, the arrow itself is shielded with flames. *'Metal Memory' - Activates the Metal Arrow. The arrows are very strong and are unblockable due to it's extreme strength. *'Luna Memory' - Activates the Luna Arrow. The arrow creates variou illusions on impact with the enemy. *'Trigger Memory' - Activates the Trigger Arrow. The arrows are created in the total of three. *'Decade Memory' - Activates the Decade Arrow. The arrow creates an attack similar to Kamen Rider Decade's Dimension Kick once fired. *'Fang Memory' - Activates the Fang Arrow. The arrow itself is actually sentient, thus attacking multiple enemies once fired. *'Accel Memory' - Activates the Accel Arrow. The arrow moves at the speed of light. *'Xtreme Memory' - Activates the Xtreme Arrow, as well as allowing Sentotchi's transformation to her Spirit Form. *'CycloneJoker Memory' - A combination of the Cyclone and Joker Memory. Used in conjuction with the Xtreme Memory, activating the XtremeGold Arrow, as well as allow Sentotchi's transformation to her Super Spirit Form. *'Trial Memory' - Activates the Trial Arrow. The arrow creates a time portal. 'Spirit' She is bounded with the Happy Spirit, Joy'us, earning her the title the "Embodiment of Happiness". After the first use of the Xtreme Memory, she gained access to the spirit's powers. 'Spirit Form' Sentotchi transform into her Spirit Form once the Xtreme Memory is placed on the Memory Archer. In this form, her hair grew even longer and no longer bears a ponytail. She also wears the data bracelets and her labcoat changed to a color of gold. The transformation sequence is similar to Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi's Yume Kira transformation. 'Super Spirit Form' Sentotchi further upgraded her Spirit Form by inseting a CycloneJoker Memory into the Memory Archer while it still held the Xtreme Memory. Her hair and Data Bracelets turned gold in this form. This form is to represent Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. Relationships Background Information *Her name is a corruption of Seito, a Japanese word for 'student'. Sento is also a Japanese word for 'battle' in Kanji. Category:Fanon Works